A Matter of Trust
by Bebec
Summary: Une réponse et elle pourrait lui dire aussi… Elle ne se sentait pas encore la force de lui dire sans… sans une contrepartie de sa part, cette vérité qui lui était due à elle aussi. Qu'était l'omission de sa grossesse sur deux semaines de temps pour presque deux ans de la sienne ? Ce n'était pas une question de temps, juste une question de confiance. Suite 'Devil's Never Afraid'


**Notes d'autrice :**

_Bah oui, il était temps non ? :) _

_Je ne voulais pas vous laisser attendre plus longtemps - deux ans (plus que ça !) c'est déjà un bon quota de patience. Donc MERCI - déjà - pour votre patience depuis le dernier chapitre du premier opus. Pour tous nouveaux lecteurs qui auraient été attirés par le titre/résumé/rating/... - mieux vaut d'abord lire la première partie_ **'Devil's Never Afraid'** _pour comprendre la situation présentée ici. _

_Mais je vais tout de même résumer un peu vu le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis ;)_

* * *

Résumé

Et si Lucifer n'avait pas fui ce rencard tant attendu ? (S2E09) Et si les choses étaient allées plus loin qu'un modeste repas de remerciement ?

Pas de **et si** \- ça s'est produit !

Mais Chloé s'est effrayée de ces choses et a accusé notre Diable de légèreté dans ses relations au lieu de s'expliquer. Avec l'aide de Linda pour l'un et celle d'Ella pour l'autre, ils en sont tous les deux venus à plus de tempérance. C'était sans compter un suspect qui faillit ramener Lucifer en Enfer avant qu'ils n'aient eu une réelle chance de mettre les choses à plats. Mais elles le furent. Avertie de sa nature diabolique - Lucifer persuadé qu'il n'en est rien -, Chloé attend le jour où il lui fera suffisamment confiance pour tout lui dire.

Elle attendait une révélation.

Pas un bébé.

* * *

_Voilà !_

_Avant de nous lancer dans cette nouvelle aventure (que j'écrirais dans les mêmes conditions - au goutte à goutte), je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos messages, feedbacks et encouragements à écrire cette suite en plus des autres histoires en cours. Vos efforts ont payé ! ^^_

_Pour ce qui est du scénario/ nbre de chapitres/etc... - Sans doute la même longueur (peut-être plus, on verra comment ça se profile), de l'explicite pour certains chapitres, du drame, du angst, de la manipulation.. bref ; rien de simple pour nos deux partenaires ! Accrochez-vous !_

* * *

**HUMAINE DE LUCIFER**

1

* * *

— Comment était Lucifer dans sa jeunesse ?

Mazikeen fronça les sourcils en entendant sa question. Ses yeux inquisiteurs fardés de noirs jaugèrent Chloé pendant plus de secondes qu'elle ne pouvait - ni n'osait - compter, sans ciller un seul instant.

Était-ce donc aussi simple que cela ; de faire flancher une âme pécheresse ? Aussi simple qu'un regard. Si elle l'avait pu, Chloé aurait croisé ses bras sur son ventre, sur ce péché, ce mensonge - si cela n'aurait pas aussitôt alerté la démone de son méfait. Rien de plus flagrant pour éveiller les soupçons. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être aussi transparente que cela.

Elle qui se sentait déjà à fleur de peau, le regard de Mazikeen n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire ; il l'écorchait plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

Chloé ne croisa donc rien, ni son regard, ni ses membres fragiles.

Le propre d'une bonne inspectrice était de bluffer, maintenir les apparences. Et puis… cela ne faisait pas si longtemps, aucune chance que cela se voie déjà.

_Mais c'est celui du Diable. _

Est-ce qu'une démone pouvait sentir— ?

— Pourquoi tu demandes ?

Mazikeen sonnait dubitative, mais moins soupçonneuse qu'elle ne l'avait craint. Chloé respira, pensa plus librement. Mazikeen ne le sentait pas, elle ne l'avait pas senti sur deux mois et deux semaines de temps… Pourquoi cela changerait d'un coup ?

Chloé haussa les épaules, s'écartant ensuite du bar afin qu'une personne particulièrement éméchée atteigne sa commande alcolisée juste entre elles deux. Bon sang, cette odeur de Bourbon… Ne pouvait-il pas commander autre chose pour impressionner ces dames ?

_Plus que quelques semaines, Chloé… Ça passera. _

Moins civilisée que sa colocataire et amie, la démone empoigna le jeune homme par le col de sa chemise et le tira si fort en arrière qu'il frappa le sol de son postérieur. Il était trop soûl pour s'en plaindre, pour se redresser tout seul d'ailleurs. Deux de ses amis l'y aidèrent sans oser demander des comptes à Mazikeen - un seul regard ; c'est bien tout ce qu'il fallait.

— Maze ! s'exclama Chloé d'un ton réprobateur.

— Quoi ?

— Laisse tomber, soupira-t-elle, acceptant avec un sourire la boisson soigneusement préparée par Patrick.

Les cocktails sans alcools passeraient aussi. D'ici de très _longs_ mois. Chloé n'avait jamais été grande amatrice d'alcool, mais les hormones avaient cet effet étrange et sournois sur les mères en devenir - en second volume pour sa part, quoique indubitablement inédit dans l'Histoire des naissances -; une envie irrépressible de cet élément dorénavant interdit qu'elle n'avait eu que faire quand elle n'était qu'une.

Maintenant elle était deux. Et non-alcoolisée.

— Tu viens au Lux pour boire un jus d'orange, Decker ? constata Mazikeen, sourcil arqué, prenant son verre de ses mains avant de le renifler avec un rictus écœuré.

Chloé soupira, tirant son verre vers elle.

— Je viens au Lux pour son propriétaire, pas pour les boissons. Je préfère garder les idées claires.

Restait à ce que le propriétaire daigne se montrer. Chloé regarda autour d'elle, agacée de ne pas le trouver au milieu de ses convives. Ils devaient parler de choses importantes pourtant, le déménagement et… et d'_autres_ choses. Tournant la flûte entre ses doigts, elle reporta son attention sur la démone - toujours éternellement dubitative quant à ses choix de vie. Elle et Lucifer avaient déjà eu beaucoup de mal à lui faire comprendre les bienfaits d'une séparation d'habitat pour espérer lui faire comprendre un si petit détail de sobriété.

— Pour quoi faire ? Pour tes questions bizarres ? Les meilleures questions sont celles passé le trentième shot.

Chloé plissa les yeux.

— OK, ça c'est un _coma éthylique_ et pas une question, Maze, dit-elle, prenant ensuite une gorgée de jus fruité.

— Si tu le dis, Decker; répondit Mazikeen avec un haussement d'épaules désintéressé. Revenons-en la tienne - pourquoi t'intéresser à l'enfance de Lucifer, tout à coup ?

Plus soupçonneuse qu'elle ne l'avait présagé.

Formidable.

_Parce que je porte son enfant… Et que je flippe un peu depuis que je l'ai appris._

Non, sûrement pas la meilleure justification qu'une démone puisse entendre de la bouche d'une mortelle. Encore plus quand elle ignorait que la mortelle en question avait parfaitement connaissance de ce qu'elle était, de qui était Lucifer et tous les autres individus prétendument humains qu'il côtoyait. Chloé s'était souvent surprise à décortiquer le comportement de chaque personne que Lucifer lui avait présenté ; du notaire coincé à l'hôtesse délurée qui se chargeait d'organiser les grands événements au sein de son club, cherchant un détail, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu laisser deviner une toute autre ascendance qu'une commune humanité.

Amenadiel, Charlotte Richards, Mazikeen ; tous les trois étaient… eh bien, ils étaient assez « spéciaux » dans leurs réactions, mais—

Qui d'autres l'étaient ?

— C'est juste… qu'il ne m'en parle jamais ; répondit-elle, évasive.

Mazikeen croisa les jambes, les chaînes argentées pendues à ses cuissardes tintant contre le cuir de celles-ci. Elle vida son verre cul sec, exigeant aussitôt un autre au barman. Peut-être que le signe distinctif entre tous ces êtres surnaturels était la consommation exagérée d'alcool ? Quoique que Chloé pouvait soupçonner la totalité des personnes rassemblées au club ce soir.

— À moi non plus.

— C'est vrai ? Il n'y a jamais fait allusion ? Pas même une fois ?

La démone secoua la tête, son regard s'égarant brièvement vers la piste de danse.

— Non. Mais j'ai jamais posé la question, je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'il a pu faire avant notre collaboration en Enfer…

Elle pointa du menton un endroit en particulier, un peu plus haut dans l'arrière-salle.

— Si ça te travailles autant, tu devrais plutôt interroger Amenadiel.

Puis son regard descendit sur l'escalier en colimaçon, changeant son désintérêt généralisé pour une haine que Chloé avait appris à reconnaître les semaines passants. Mazikeen passait par tant de haines, il était utile de faire la différence entre la haine du lave-vaisselle et cette haine-ci ; la plus vive. Il suffisait de voir comment ses mains se fermaient sur le vide, exactement là où elle aurait souhaité y ressentir une arme. Ou le cou fragile de réceptacle de ce sentiment destructeur.

Un regard. Vraiment, juste un regard.

« Tuer d'un regard » tirait ses racines des tréfonds du monde, assurément.

Peut-être était-ce même Mazikeen, forgée dans les Fournaises Ardentes, qui en était l'autrice ?

Qui pouvait savoir ? Aucun humain, pas la majorité d'entre eux.

Chloé se força à l'indifférence, à une curiosité nonchalante - la chose n'était pas aisée, pas depuis qu'elle savait ; pas depuis qu'elle se savait enceinte. C'était un combat de tous les instants, de ne pas fuir à toutes jambes, que cette haine ne lui fusse pas destinée importait peu.

C'était la haine d'un démon.

— Ou la putain qui l'a sortie de son ventre lumineux pour l'abandonner aussi sec, gronda-t-elle avec hargne.

Charlotte descendit les dernières marches sous ses yeux assombris par le fiel millénaire d'une loyauté que Chloé s'était fréquemment sentie stupide de jalouser. Des questions à ce propos, elle s'en posait également. Loyauté, confiance… Lucifer ne lui ferait-il jamais autant confiance ?

Pour sa défense, elle n'avait pas des siècles d'existence devant elle, juste six mois.

L'avocate et Mère du Diable arriva rapidement à leur hauteur.

— Mazikeen.

Sa voix ne cachait aucunement le dédain qu'elle portait à la démone. Celui-ci atteignit néanmoins des sommets aussitôt que son regard se fut posé sur l'inspectrice.

— Humaine de Lucifer.

_Insecte bipède. _

C'était ainsi qu'elle l'avait décrite deux mois plus tôt, dans cette chambre d'hôpital. C'était ces mots qui se cachaient sous cette description moyennement polie à son égard. Chloé devait s'en sentir flattée, sans doute - être reconnue comme « humaine » par la Déesse de la Création… Par celle qui avait tourmenté ces mêmes humains longtemps avant ce moment malaisant.

Elle avait…_ lu_ certaines anecdotes la concernant ; il lui tardait d'en discuter avec Linda.

La Mère de Lucifer ; son modèle parental le plus proche - à défaut d'un Père Omniscient, mais relativement absent de son existence, comme de celle de l'Homme.

_Tu parles d'un référent… _

Une déesse… Aucune chance qu'elle puisse lire dans son esprit comme Dieu l'aurait fait, n'est-ce-pas ? Encore fallait-il savoir si Dieu le pouvait. Saisie de panique, Chloé cessa de respirer l'espace d'une seconde avant que les faits accourent à son secours. Charlotte l'aurait entendue ce jour-là, non ? Or, personne - ni elle, ni Amenadiel n'étaient venus la débusquer dans l'autre chambre. Alors… Alors—

— C'est « Inspectrice Decker » pour vous, pouf— ! s'interposa Mazikeen.

Chloé l'empêcha de finir sa phrase, apeurée de subir les « foudres » littérales d'une Déesse personnifiée et soucieuse de maintenir les apparences ; mais surtout apeurée. C'était le sentiment général. Elle oscillait entre ces deux limites depuis des mois, c'était à lui donner le tournis parfois. Comme si elle avait besoin de raisons supplémentaires pour monopoliser la salle de bain au saut du lit…

— Ravie de vous revoir, Mrs Richards. Comment va votre mari ?

Charlotte la dévisagea un instant, les lumières de la piste de danse effleurant les épaulettes de son tailleur coûteux d'un blanc parfait.

Parfait… La Déesse de la Création, La Mère de Lucif—

— Comment le saurais-je ? Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir demandé à Lucifer d'activer les choses, mais il est déterminé à—

Une lumière - Chloé n'aurait su dire laquelle - se fit dans son esprit et sa bouche prit la forme d'un « o » apparenté à la compréhension. Tant mieux pour elle ; Chloé ne s'était jamais sentie aussi perdue en aussi peu de mots.

Que Lucifer _active les choses_ ?

C'étaient ces « choses » qui l'avait retenu tout ce temps ? Quelles choses ?

— Oh, vous parliez de cet humain à la dégaine discutable et associé par contrat à cette enveloppe avantageuse, c'est ça ? s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire tout en se désignant du doigt. Eh bien, il— il « va », j'imagine. J'ai d'autres choses à penser, plus importantes que ces futilités matrimoniales.

— Ces choses n'arriveront pas ; cracha Mazikeen.

_Mais __**quelles**__ choses ? _s'agaça Chloé.

La démone s'était levée de son siège, face et sans peur à cette puissance supérieure consciente de sa domination sur le monde. Chloé devait être inconsciente ; à vouloir lui parler, à oser la regarder dans les yeux...

Et probablement plus à vouloir la remettre à sa place.

Un autre comportement étrange à mettre sur le compte des hormones.

Elle admirait le courage de Mazikeen, cela dit.

Charlotte, quant à elle, l'accueillit avec une condescendance flagrante. Un sourire étirant ses lèvres parfaitement maquillées elles aussi, elle ne détourna pas le regard comme Chloé l'avait fait. Elle ne balbutia pas d'explications évasives pour se dérober aux soupçons de la démone, comme elle l'avait fait.

Elle sourit, la déshabilla du regard, de la plus inquiétante des manières ; Mazikeen d'abord, puis l'inspectrice.

— Mazikeen, voyons… susurra-t-elle. Ne fais pas de ce _contretemps_ une généralité.

Humaine, insecte bipède, contretemps… force était de constater que Chloé était la source de bon nombre d'appellations saugrenues dans ce cercle fermé d'immortalité qu'était la famille de son compagnon, et futur père de son enfant.

Un contretemps ; c'était le mot.

Quoique sa préférence allait à « humaine de Lucifer »- au moins pouvait-elle en retirer une certaine fierté.

Parlant du possesseur de son âme et corps fragile, Lucifer fut à son tour visible en haut des marches. Appuyé contre la rambarde en fer forgé, il échangea quelques paroles avec son frère qui se perdirent dans la distance et le tumulte musical du night-club. Les sous-titres auraient été bienvenus, mais inutiles pour deviner l'humeur du Diable ; il était excédé, Chloé le voyait à sa manière de taper son pied droit contre la première marche. Ça et l'oubli de sa veste au penthouse, les mêmes lumières se reflétant sur sa chemise blanche et parfaite elle aussi.

Il n'oubliait jamais sa veste ; ça devait être sérieux, une _chose_ sérieuse.

Une lumière rouge passa sur son avant-bras, puis sur le tissu remonté à ses coudes. Le souvenir d'un autre « rouge » s'imposa à son esprit et elle déglutit.

Charlotte suivit son regard.

— Eh bien… Je crois que c'est mon signal de départ, dit-elle aussitôt que le regard de Lucifer convergea vers elles.

D'un sourire aimable mais éternellement condescendant pour les êtres inférieures qu'elles étaient, la Déesse salua Chloé et Mazikeen, s'éclipsant avec grâce de la colère attendue de son fils. Elle avait déjà disparue dans la foule environnante lorsque Lucifer eut rejoint les deux femmes de sa vie ; passée et présente.

Sa compagne nota son regard torve en direction de la foule, de sa dérobade - toujours présent tandis qu'il s'accoudait au comptoir.

— Peste soit son obstination… grommela-t-il en attrapant le premier verre venu, celui de Chloé en outre.

À peine eut-il trempé ses lèvres, qu'il écarta le cristal de celles-ci, une expression surprise sur ses traits tendus.

— Qu'est-ce que je bois ?

— Du jus d'orange, le renseigna Mazikeen d'un sourire narquois, échangeant un regard avec l'inspectrice.

— Qui ose boire ça dans mon club ?! s'exclama-t-il, outré.

D'un hochement de tête définitivement trop jovial pour que Chloé craigne plus longtemps la nature démoniaque de Mazikeen, cette dernière indiqua à son maître la commanditaire d'une telle ignominie papillaire. Son expression s'adoucit presque instantanément.

— Darling, darling. Il faudra revoir le règlement du Lux à la lettre, la taquina-t-il en posant le verre sur le bar, piochant une bouteille de whisky de l'autre côté.

— Et si tu m'en soufflais les grandes lignes sur la piste de danse, hm ? répondit-elle en descendant de son siège.

Elle avait besoin d'espace, d'être dans le sien, qu'il occupe son propre espace sans aucune contestation possible. N'importe quoi, même danser - ou se dandiner maladroitement, dans son cas - sur la piste bondée du club ferait l'affaire pour ne plus penser à ce qui se passait, ce qui allait bientôt se passer. Bouger loin des démons, des anges, des déesses de l'univers qui gravitaient autour d'elle ; loin de ce qui gravitait en son sein.

Lucifer la dévisagea, ravi de son initiative.

— _Inspectrice ! _Mais il serait plus sage de s'abreuver correctement avant d—

Elle lui fit poser la bouteille sur le comptoir, secouant la tête.

— Lucifer, je t'attends depuis presque une heure. Alors soit tu m'expliques les raisons de ton retard, soit tu m'emmènes sur la piste de danse… À toi de voir.

Sur ces mots, Chloé fit remonter sa main sur son bras, son épaule musculeuse qui tressaillait encore sous ses caresses, même après deux mois de relation pour le moins… approfondie. Elle n'était pas en reste, le toucher - juste un peu - allait toujours plus loin que ce qu'elle prévoyait initialement. Ainsi, ils pouvaient passer de la tendresse à la débauche sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire « Diable ». Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire « Inspectrice », pour sa part.

Il ne serait pas dit que la compagne du Diable était sans ressources.

Lucifer ne tergiversa que très peu de temps sur sa proposition.

Toujours cette hésitation à lui faire confiance, hein ?

_Un autre coup dans l'eau..._

Ses doigts lâchèrent la bouteille pour sa main. Il s'inclina légèrement, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

— Mieux vaut ne pas s'ennuyer de détails ce soir, Inspectrice. Y allons-nous ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton délicieusement suave.

— Oublie pas, Decker ! cria plus tard Mazikeen pour se faire entendre. C'est l'homme qui dirige, comme pour le sexe !

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel, les joues rosies par l'embarras, avant que la main de Lucifer - toujours autour de la sienne - ne la tire délicatement vers lui. Sa poitrine effleurant son torse, elle posa son autre main sur son épaule, appréciant le toucher lisse du tissu sous sa peau. Au moins supportait-elle encore l'odeur toute particulière d'une chemise Prada.

le Diable portait du Prada. Et il le portait bien.

Un nouveau tempo accueillit les deux partenaires, plus doux qu'elle ne l'avait escompté ; quoique rapidement rattrapé par les paroles suggestives de la chanteuse. Doux et entraînant dans cette luxure chantée, dansée.

La mélodie s'y prêtait, Lucifer aussi il faut dire.

Logique.

Émoustillée de cette simple proximité entre eux, Chloé se colla plus franchement à son corps tentateur, elle-même tentée, tentatrice. Ne voulait-elle pas l'interroger plutôt ? Gagner du temps, peut-être ?

Elle ne savait plus trop.

— On dirait que je t'ai manqué, lui fit-il remarquer avec un sourire, sa main libre remontant le long de son dos nu.

Nue.

Embarrassée.

Chloé aurait dû se sentir ainsi, elle s'était toujours sentie ainsi ; mal à l'aise dans l'intimité, mise à nue, justement. Dans ce genre de robes suggestives, qui ne laissait aucune place aux mystères de la découverte charnelle mesurée dans la plupart des couples.

Mais ils n'étaient pas la « plupart des couples ».

Robe suggestive et Prada enivrant firent plus que s'effleurer.

Qu'avait-elle déjà dit d'un pareil accoutrement ?

_« — Où avez-vous trouvé cette robe ?_

— _L'une de mes invitées l'a oubliée._

— _Elle portait quoi en partant ?_

— _Un sourire !__ »_

Un sourire porté et rien d'autre. Chloé pouvait s'en arranger. C'était tout ce à quoi elle pensait, en fait. Encore une chose à mettre sur le dos des hormones, semblait-il. Ça ou l'incroyable aura d'érotisme qui planait autour de Lucifer, autour d'eux deux. La piste entière pouvait bien être occupée de rires, de maladresses dansantes, de déhanchés moindrement déshonorants… Il n'y avait plus qu'eux.

Chloé se remémora une autre nuit.

_« Mais il y a de la musique, Inspectrice ! Je crée la musique, je suis la musique.__ »_

— Effectivement, dit-elle ; constatation mélancolique et réponse présente.

La musique du Diable.

À deux doigts de succomber - deux de ses doigts qui remontaient sa robe sur sa cuisse sans aller plus loin-, Chloé l'interrogea malgré tout sur les détails de son retard ; consciente de l'animosité que lui portait Charlotte. Si l'attachement que Lucifer lui portait n'était pas suffisant à remplir ce rôle, son étonnante capacité à le rendre mortel l'était incontestablement.

Peut-être était-ce la cause de cette « naissance à venir », plus qu'une contraception mise à la trappe ? Après tout, Ils étaient deux espèces différentes.

— J'ignorais que tu étais encore en affaire avec Charlotte. Des problèmes avec le LUX ? demanda-t-elle.

Sa réponse fut évasive.

— Pas exactement.

— Mais il y a un problème, insista-t-elle.

Elle pouvait le deviner. Lucifer ne mentait jamais, mais excellait à habiller la vérité d'une omission trompeuse. Chloé ne s'était pas attendue à une véritable réponse de sa part. Malgré tout, cacher sa déception ne fut pas chose aisée - enfouissant, faute de mieux, son nez dans la ligne de son cou.

Une réponse.

Une réponse et elle pourrait lui dire aussi…

Elle ne se sentait pas encore la force de lui dire sans… sans une contrepartie de sa part, cette vérité qui lui était due à elle aussi. Qu'était l'omission de sa grossesse sur deux semaines de temps pour presque deux ans de la sienne ?

Ce n'était pas une question de temps, juste une question de confiance.

D'une question, il écarta les siennes ; habile trompe-l'œil sur la raison véritable de son entretien avec la Déesse de la Création.

— J'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas importunée de détails sans intérêts ? Elle a tendance à… exagérer.

— Elle a parlé d'un contretemps, rien d'autre.

Il soupira.

— Tu sais de quoi elle parle ? demanda-t-elle.

— Malheureusement oui.

La mélodie interrompit leur échange, juste le temps de tourner, s'enlacer davantage, son dos maintenant contre son torse, son souffle dans ses cheveux lâchés, sur son épaule nue de toute inhibition humaine. Elle frissonna, penchant la tête de côté et le laissant accéder à sa gorge.

Ses lèvres y viendraient bientôt. Ses lèvres y venaient toujours.

— Mais tu ne me le diras pas, hm ? souffla-t-elle, certaine qu'elle l'entendrait, certaine de sa réponse.

Les mains de Lucifer étaient maintenant posées sur ses hanches, l'une d'entre elles rapidement attirée au centre de son corps ondoyant contre le sien.

Son souffle s'accéléra.

— Plus tard.

Sa définition du « plus tard » n'était pas la sienne ; l'influence d'une existence millénaire, sans doute. De définitions, Chloé reconsidéra celles proposées par Charlotte un peu plus tôt, reconsidérant également l'interdit des ébats publics lorsque ses lèvres vinrent à sa gorge.

_Humaine de Lucifer. _

Elle l'était, pour sûr.

* * *

**Notes d'autrice :**

Chanson pour la dernière partie - _**XYLO 'Yes & No'**_

Voilà voilà, on commence doucement :) J'ai été contente d'écrire à nouveau sur Charlotte aka Déesse de la Création - elle m'avait manquée ! Et je suis contente de retrouver cette ambiance toute particulière à cette histoire, j'avoue :33 J'espère qu'il en est de même de votre côté.

Je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite - le plus tôt que l'inspiration le permet.

Portez-vous bien en attendant !

(pour patienter - et saliver - je vous conseiller la vidéo fandom youtube **'Lucifer|Say My Name'** \- knightvision1228) X)


End file.
